This specification relates to travel data.
Individuals often want to know whether particular travel modes, e.g., flights, trains, busses, have departed or arrived. For example, whether a flight has departed from a departure airport or arrived at a destination airport, and what time each occurred. Conventional resources for determining flight departure/arrival information typically rely on information provided by airports or airline companies. This data can be time delayed or incomplete.